


La fame

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Distruzione degli Alberi, Prima persona presente, Ungoliant è una ragna creepy, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la distruzione degli Alberi e il furto dei Silmarilli, Melkor e Ungoliant fuggono verso la Terra di Mezzo avvolti in una nube di tenebra.<br/>Per lui sembra tutto finito in trionfo, ma Ungoliant non è sazia, non ancora.<br/>C’è un ultimo tributo che desidera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fame

Come un moscerino mi segue, piccolo e nero, e percepisco il suo disagio nel rendersi conto che la sua forma non riesce più a mutare, che è limitato a quelle dimensioni _ridicole_. Colui che si leva in potenza ora si rannicchierebbe terrorizzato.

Perché non ha _idea_ della fame che mi consuma da dentro.

Dolce è la linfa degli Alberi Luminosi, dolce e potente; ne sento ancora il gusto, il suo potere scorre in me, e ne voglio _ancora_. Solo altra di quella luce potrà placare la voragine che si è aperta nel mio stomaco. E il ventre mi pesa di nuova vita, ho bisogno di sfamarmi di nuovo, _di più_ , per deporre i miei figli in un luogo sicuro. Un ultimo assaggio di luce per dar loro il mondo di tenebra in cui potranno crescere e prosperare.

Ma ora devo portare il moscerino al sicuro. Solo allora mi darà il resto che mi spetta.

Quei gioielli luminosi.

Come li voglio!

Sento la loro luce, come la traccia di una preda, e la bocca si riempie di saliva al solo pensiero di come sarà ingoiarli. Ho fatto bene ad accettare la sua offerta, quando è venuto nella mia tana dimenticata dell’Uno e i suoi servitori luminosi.

«Fa’ come ti chiedo; e se avrai ancora fame quando tutto sarà fatto, allora ti darò qualsiasi cosa la tua fame possa desiderare», mi ha detto il moscerino. «Sì, da entrambe le mani».

Ma ora qualcosa si agita nel cuore nero del moscerino. Dei picchi bui si innalzano verso il cielo e qualcosa dà nuova potenza al suo passo. Non mi segue più, il moscerino. È davanti a me.

Mi bastano pochi passi per piazzarmi davanti a lui.

«Cuore nero, ho fatto come volevi» gli dico. «Ma ho ancora _fame_ ».

Lui stringe i pugni quanto riesce, con tutte le gemme e i gioielli che tiene tra le mani. Non vuole darmeli. Non vuole pagare l’ultimo prezzo.

«Cos’altro vuoi?» mi chiede il moscerino. «Vuoi divorare il mondo intero, per riempirti la pancia? Non te l’ho promesso. È mio e sono io il Signore del Mondo».

Non mi interessa niente del suo _mondo_ , mi basta divorarne la luce e lui ne ha le mani piene.

«Non ti chiedo tanto, voglio solo il grande tesoro di cui ti sei impadronito nel Nord».

Lui corruga la fronte e muove un passo indietro. La tenebra ci avvolge, dove pensa di fuggire?

«Lo voglio, _tutto_. E tu me lo darai, _da entrambe le mani_ ».

Il moscerino serra le labbra e quell’espressione priva il suo viso di qualsiasi grazia avesse potuto conservare in quel piccolo corpo. Non è più luminoso come i suoi fratelli. Non lo sarà mai più.

Lui tende la mano sinistra verso di me e il mio stomaco si prepara ad accogliere quelle gemme piene di luce. Con un filo di tela le afferro e le ingoio tutte insieme. Bruciano e sono così dolci e deliziose, ma non abbastanza per placare la mia fame. Ne voglio altre.

Ne ho bisogno!

Il mio corpo è ancora più grosso e pesante, la vita nel mio ventre prende forma e reclama altra luce.

Le gemme di luce degli Alberi. Mancano quelle.

E il moscerino non ha aperto l’altra mano.

Ha _promesso_ di sfamarmi da entrambe le mani.

«Voglio il resto» dico.

Il suo viso si deforma, lui finge di non capire.

«Mi hai dato solo quello che era nella sinistra, cuore nero» gli dico ancora. «Fammi vedere cos’hai nella destra».

Il moscerino sgrana gli occhi e salta indietro, stringendo il pugno al petto.

«No!»

Mi faccio più vicina e lui indietreggia ancora.

«Hai avuto quel che ti spetta. L’aiuto che mi hai dato è stato grazie al _mio_ potere e ora io non ho più bisogno _di te_ ».

Ha coraggio per essere così piccolo e senza potere. Ma è stato sciocco a darmi il suo potere e credere di potermi _controllare_. Mi faccio ancora avanti e lui rimane immobile.

Eccolo. Il terrore.

«Non vedrai cos’ho in mano. Né lo avrai. Non ti spetta ed è _mio_ , per sempre!»

E suo sarà per sempre. Nel mio stomaco.

Gli avvolgo i piedi nella tela e il moscerino urla. E così finirà nella mia pancia, come il moscerino che è. Non sarà più luminoso come un tempo, ma sotto tutta la tenebra, è anche lui fatto di luce, quella luce che vuole tanto distruggere.

_Ho bisogno di altra luce._

Il moscerino urla ancora, mentre le gambe gli spariscono divorate dalla tela. Sarà un bel bozzolo luminoso e darà ai miei bambini la forza di cui hanno bisogno per vivere.

Sarà _delizioso_. Dolce e pieno di luce per nutrire le tenebre.

L’unico pasto che potrebbe placare la mia fame.

Assaggiare gli Alberi Luminosi ha reso cenere qualsiasi altro gusto, solo altra di quella luce può saziarmi.

Ne ho bisogno, _troppo_ bisogno.

Apro la bocca per divorare il moscerino urlante e il bottino che tiene stretto in mano.

Ne sento già il sapore…

 

_Fuoco!_

 

Fuoco si riversa intorno a me e brucia!

Brucia le mie tele, brucia le mie zampe, mi strappa il moscerino.

_Aaaaaaah!_

Creature di fuoco e tenebra si parano tra me e il loro cuore nero, e le fiamme mi bruciano le zampe davanti.

Indietreggio con un urlo. _No, no, i gioielli di luce!_

Le fiamme mi inseguono e devo fuggire. Devo salvare _i miei figli_.

Mi volto e spargo tenebra intorno a me, per ripararmi da quella luce cattiva del fuoco. Brucia e non è dolce, non come la luce degli Alberi.

Vorrei gridare ancora, ma devo fuggire.

I miei bambini non saranno mai grandi e potenti come me.

Sono rovinati, per sempre!

Le creature di fuoco e fiamme mi urlano dietro, non so cosa, non capisco le loro grida al di sopra del rumore delle fiamme e del mio stomaco che reclama altro cibo, altra luce.

Come posso soddisfare questa fame?

Non posso far altro che fuggire, fuggire e attendere.

Quei gioielli saranno _miei_. La mia fame sarà placata, ogni luce di questo mondo svanirà, inghiottita dal mio stomaco.

E i miei figli avranno un regno e tanti moscerini da divorare.

Piccoli e stupidi moscerini, che credono di poter governare la tenebra.

Ma c’è una cosa che non sanno, i moscerini.

La tenebra sono _io_ e la mia fame _non_ ha fine.

**Author's Note:**

> La colpa di tutto questo è di Into the storm dei Blind Guardian, diciamolo pari pari. Più che altro, se ascolto a ripetizione Nightfall in Middle-earth durante andata e ritorno da lavoro, è normale che mi escano fuori certe robe che creepano me per prima, aiut!
> 
> Cosa vorrà dire questo racconto, che nel profondo sono una grossa ragnA piena di sé che vuole mangiare qualsiasi cosa? Oh mamma! Se solo quello che scriviamo volesse dire che noi troviamo simili comportamenti normali e accettabili, il mondo sarebbe pieno di storie noiose da matti e di storie da disturbati! (forse sarebbe stato meglio, perché MZB avrebbe scritto le stesse schifezze che faceva nella vita reale e, se non altro, l’avremmo scoperta prima per quello che era davvero).
> 
> A parte gli scherzi (???), in quanto uno dei pochi personaggi femminili malvagi presenti nel legendarium, Ungoliant doveva incuriosirmi, era inevitabile, dovevo provare a vedere che andava nella sua testa anche se non avrei mai detto che potessi mettermici a scrivere su.  
> Quindi, alla fine, questo racconto è sperimentazione su tutti i fronti, non solo per il punto di vista, ma anche perché moi, in prima persona presente? C’est pas possible! Però, oh, la storia è partita così, ho potuto farci poco.
> 
> Certo che farvi gli auguri di Natale con una storia simile è il top! In qualsiasi caso, auguri a chi festeggia che sia il Natale o il solstizio, o la nascita di Mitra, festa e grandi magnate per tutti quanti, olè!
> 
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, questa volta di mercoledì per l’ultima storia dell’anno. Doom doom dooooooom.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


End file.
